Will You Light My Candle?
by Dave the L's gal
Summary: Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door' Mark asks that in Halloween. What he doesn't ask is 'What if Mimi didn't knock on Roger's door'
1. Chapter 1

**Will You Light My Candle?**

If you didn't read the summary, or see what I was thinking about on my profile, I thought of this when listening to the hot Anthony Rapp singing "Halloween." I thought "what if Mimi _really_ didn't knock on Roger's door?" and thus this began. I'm a huge what if person, so it's no surprise I did this.

**Chapter 1: Sexy and Beautiful**

It was Christmas Eve, around ten PM, and Mimi Marquez sat huddled in her loft she shared with her best friend Angel. Angel _was_ originally trying to make money on the streets with her bucket playing but she came back with a handsome black man and left in her hot Santa drag outfit. _Oh well_ she thought _its Christmas Eve, she doesn't need to work tonight. It _has_ been a while since she found a guy who was okay with her cross dressing. I just wished it wasn't so cold in here._ She shivered. _This is what I get for leaving her parent's at sixteen._ And what was worse that she was running low on her drugs and all the matches were out—she couldn't light the single candle they owned.

Mimi walked over to the window and out into the fire escape, glancing down at the glowing light of the Cat Scratch Club—where she worked as an exotic dancer but finally got a break for the holiday—and the moon. She sighed, wishing that someone could see her hair in the moonlight, the only time she felt like she was truly absolutely beautiful. It might seem weird to someone who didn't know her that she was so insecure—just last week at the club a guy slapped ass and said it was the best below Fourteenth Street. Yes, she might find herself sexy, but beautiful was different. Beautiful was timeless. Sex appeal died with age.

The nineteen year old stared at her hand holding her candle. She pushed up the sleeve of her robe. _Fuck_. _Great. Shit. The fucking cuffs dug into my wrist! Now I look like a huge slut!_ She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. _Calm down…put some lotion on…that normally helps._ Mimi dragged herself from the fire escape to her small, pathetic room. Sitting on cold sheets and applying the lotion, praying for the first time in months that they would go away. She stopped in her tracks when she remembered why she prayed last time.

—

_"We'll mail you the results back, Miss Marquez." Dr. Finch said_ **(had to fit in my _Running With Scissors_ moment…and I guess _To Kill a Mockingbird_, too.)**

_"Do you mind if I wait in here for a moment?"_ _Mimi asked when he opened the door._

_"Sure. I know it can be a hard situation to think of."_

_"Thank you, Doctor."_ _Dr. Finch left and she finally let the tears that were welling in her eyes go. _Why didn't I listen to my parents? Why did I get into drugs when I knew they could ruin my whole life? Why? FUCK! And now I'll probably die within a week with all the germs in the dirty poles at the Cat Scratch!

_Before realizing what she was doing she fell onto the floor. She got on her knees and performed an old prayer she was taught as a young girl. She did the cross along her upper body and put her hands together. "Dear merciful God, please let this be false! This can't happen! Please! I'll quit the Cat Scratch, go back to my parents…even become a nun! Please don't let this happen!"_ _She did the cross again and was about to pray again when Dr. Finch entered with another patient. She wiped her tears and ran crying out of the place. Mimi hoped she never had to see that place again._

_Mimi was running as fast as she could in her high heels when she fell in the hall between the office and the waiting room. Tears came out even faster than she thought possible. The patient Dr. Finch was meeting with ran to her. "I'm guessing you just got tested, right?" After Mimi managed a nod the patient handed a card to her. "If you do have it or even if you don't, come here some night. Bring a friend. I don't have it, but one of my closest friends does and it helped both him and me cope. It's a great program." Mimi thanked her and waved goodbye feeling just a tiny, tiny bit of hope, not knowing if it was from the prayer or from the life support card._

—

Mimi sighed and put the memory behind her. It was in the past, where it was supposed to be. With a sudden burst of energy she decided that there was no point of waiting around for Mr. Right. _It's not like I'll just randomly knock on his door some night!_ That thought stayed in her mind when she got dressed. She was going out tonight…but where? A memory of Angel and the man—Collins, she thought—talking about going to life support, then the "Over the Moon" protest and then to the Life Café. Checking the time, she decided to head over the lot near the building where the protest was taking place…but not before grabbing her AZT.

—

What do you think? I guess its okay for something I wrote in about half an hour.

Review! Only constructive or positive! No need to call me the c-word, like some idiot did once.

Love,

Dave the L's Gal

P.S. Sorry…I can't think of anything creative to say for the ending author's note…I normally say random shit but it's 9:08 and I'm listening to _Wicked_…kind of distracted (already listened to the OBCR of _Rent_ today, too.)


	2. Meeting Mark

**Will You Light My Candle?**

You guys are great! Eight reviews for one chapter? I need to post more fan fictions on _Rent_…that's the most reviews I've ever gotten starting a story!

I thought people would be angry about Mimi being insecure or that I accidentally titled it with "will" instead of "would"…I wasn't even sure if Angel and Mimi shared the loft, I just assumed…I was hitting my head (mentally) over and over again for the longest time over all that…anyways, personal thanks to my lovely reviewers:

**Lost girl 29: **thank you! I hope it turns out to be a good story, too!

**Pyrate Rose: **sigh I know it's always like that…it's so sad. I wish it wasn't…Anthony said he came out as bisexual in his memoir but I think he's gay…I don't know. He hasn't had a girlfriend since high school.

**Klutz101: **thank you so much! I haven't read too much _Rent_ fan fiction so I'm glad my idea was original. I'll try to update soon **(I respond to reviews, sometimes, before I write the next chapter so I never know when it'll be up).** Glad you like it and I hope you keep on reading!

**Melimelz3:** Short and to the point…thank you!

**Cameragirl: **thanks…glad you think it's interesting!

**Surfchicklet86:** Of course it'll still be Mimi/Roger! Like I wrote on my profile (cough, cough, wink, wink) I'm a purist and I would _never_ make it anything besides Mimi/Roger…**_NEVER!_**

**PrettyBoyFrontmanLove: **I'm glad you'll read! Love your name, too…is it from "One Song Glory" or is it just what you feel? Either way I like it!

**Elizabeth Theresa: **Yeah…I'm interested in how I'm going to take it, too. All I know is that it will be Mimi/Roger by the end. Improvisation rules! 

**Disclaimer: **I'll explain this by using an actual _Rent_ quote and inserting my words to make it into a horrible quote when it used to an amazing one. _I think they meant it when they said you can't_ own RENT, _now I know you can _write fanfics, _but at least_ I don't own RENT.

**Chapter 2: Not Sure Yet**

Standing out in the cold wasn't what Mimi had in mind when she thought about going out tonight. _I didn't mean it literally for goodness sakes!_ She thought with a smile. Currently she was looking for any sign of a Santa outfit and legs that could stop any man, straight or gay, in his tracks. She needn't look any farther for she soon saw Angel with that black man and some blushing man with a video camera she had never met before. As she approached from behind Angel and the Collins guy she heard the tall, blond, almost albino looking man say, "I am _not_ a slave to Maureen or anyone! She needed help with her equipment and Benny is being completely unreasonable. I'd do anything to try to stop this, this, this…totally and completely unreasonable…" he closed his eyes and put his hand to his forehead. Mimi realized he had no where to go in his defense as he sighed, "…Thing."

Angel and Collins became consumed with uncontrollable laughter and started to lean on each other for support. "I am _not_ a slave to Maureen!" As their laughs started to die, Mimi decided that it would be the best time to pop into the conversation. From a few feet behind Mimi loudly said in a fake New York accent, "Whose Maureen?" and laughed as Angel turned around without a clue. Before Angel said anything, Mimi rose her arms up above her head and said, "Ta da! Angel!" she finished her statement with a loud yell.

"Mimi!" Angel yelled back and hugged her. "Ah! I'm so glad you came out tonight!"

Mimi laughed and broke up the hug. "Me too; the loft was freezing. By the way, we're out of matches." She turned to the stranger and, while leaning her elbow on Angel's left shoulder, asked again, "So, who's this Maureen?"

The blond guy blushed again, "She's my—"

"Whip lasher?" Collins filled in for him. The man glared at him as Collins laughed his deep laughed and made a whip noise. Mimi laughed at the motion.

"Actually," the man continued, "she's my ex-girlfriend who broke up with me last month for a new…person. She called me today to help with her sound system, so I just went to help her. And you know that Collins." Collins started to respond when Angel turned and whispered to Mimi, "That's Mark. Maureen dumped her for the lawyer Joanne."

"Joanne?" Mimi whispered with her eyebrows raised. Angel nodded and both started to repress snorts of laughter.

"Anyways, let's just get a spot close to the stage. I want to film this and NOT because Maureen told me to!" He turned around and started to walk as the others followed. Mark called over his shoulder, "You can say what you want _but I am over her_."

"He's not, is he?" Mimi whispered to Collins and Angel.

The two looked at each other. "Nope," they said simultaneously. All three laughed as they followed Mark to the nearby the stage.

—

How's that? I wrote this over some what an hour while talking to some friends on AIM and watching _Family Guy_ and other Adult Swim shows. It's actually better than I thought it would be, but I still like the first chapter better. What do you think? I just can't believe I wrote it all in one set of time. This is the second time I've done this on this story, third time I can think of all together. (The first chapter of my Harry Potter story _Harry Potter and the Last Summer _was written all at one time.)

I'm going to put this on  now, so I'm not sure it has any mistakes, but I'm normally good about that.

For those of you who haven't watched _Rent_ on DVD (So fucking excited for this DVD!) with the commentary, I wrote in Mark looking almost albino because of the end. When Mark says, "Hey Collins! Don't get your ass kicked this time!" and Chris Columbus said that Jesse yelled on one take (they can do this since their so close) "Shut up you pumpkin headed albino CENSOR!" (The commentary pisses me off that it's censored. I just say that it's fucker and hope that's the truth.) I thought I would see if anyone got that. I also put in a lot of references to the show in the first chapter. Like she couldn't light the single candle they owned; wishing that someone could see her hair in the moonlight, the only time she felt like she was truly absolutely beautiful; just last week at the club a guy slapped ass and said it was the best below Fourteenth Street; _The fucking cuffs dug into my wrist;_ and she decided that there was no point of waiting around for Mr. Right. _It's not like I'll just randomly knock on his door some night!_

Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and please review! Constructive and positive only, please!

Love,

GaLiNdAtHePoPuLaR


	3. At Second Glance

**Will You Light My Candle?**

Man, I really love this! It's nice having a lot of people reading your stories since there aren't as many in _Rent_ as something like, say, Harry Potter.

Hehe…happy now. Listening to "Keep it Gay" from _The Producers_. Love it!

And I've seen the movie of _Rent_ seven times now. Is it bad that the latest time I didn't cry? Last night I watched it and felt _horrible_ for not crying since I've cried every time, even the times with commentary! I said to my friends, "I'm a heartless bitch!" I think I didn't cry since I had to explain some stuff to people who hadn't seen it before last night during "Without You" and that's when I start crying and I take _forever_ to start crying. I only fully start bawling when Jesse sings, "When your heart has expired."

I'm not sure about Angel and Mimi if they share an apartment or not, but I made it like that. Maybe it's AU (if I'm using AU right…I don't know what that means…). Oh well, I like it like this.

To my lovely reviewers:

**Kissthepain:** thank you! I love compliments.

**MarkysGirl:** That would make a _real_ good story. Would Maureen or Joanne purposely break it down or would you do like I did and do a what if thing? Can't wait to read it!

**Melimelz3:** Don't worry; I actually have a plan for once!

**Super awesome x3:** Thanks again, love compliments!

**Kiss the pain: **Don't worry, it wasn't confusing. I confuse people, too; yes, it's going to be Roger/Mimi…I am a purist and everything _must_ be like it is (coupling wise and deaths are the only ones normally) in the play/musical/movie/book. .

**Klutz101:** I know! I couldn't stand the commentary being censored! I got _so_ mad. If we own that movie, I think we can handle hearing the word "fuck."

Just wanted to preview two other stories for _Rent_ I want to do.

**Life Goes On: **(Title may change) From doing a story that people thought was original **(this story) **to doing one that many people do. Mark and company after December 24th 10 PM, Mark meets a new girl, etc. But I think I have some original kicks to it.

**First and Lasts:** There are many important things in our lives, but none as significant as our first and lasts. Basically a series of one shots ranging from comical to dramatic to general about the Bohemians before December 24th, 9 PM. Some include Angel's first time in drag, Mimi shooting up for the first time, Mark's first camera, the first song Roger wrote, Benny first meeting Alison, Collins' first gay experience, Maureen's first performance piece, Angel's last day with her family, Mimi's first dance at the Cat Scratch and Joanne's first court case.

Anyways, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Rent_…I'm not sure what I'd do, but I wouldn't be doing this!

**Chapter 3: At Second Glance**

Mimi was currently having a conversation with Angel and Collins on what was going on tonight when she noticed Mark or whoever glancing at her oddly every now and then. _What have I done now?_ Mimi thought as she rolled her eyes. Mark looked back at her and looked down and craned his neck to look behind her. He then brought his eyes to her stomach and moved them up until he was looking at her chest. With Mimi was suddenly not answering their questions, Collins and Angel looked at her and then at where her eyes were looking at. They stopped their conversation and stared at Mark. Finally Mimi said to Mark, oblivious that they all were watching him, "What are you staring at?"

Mark looked up, blushed bright pink, and started rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, the other one holding his camera. "Uh…" he started when Angel interrupted with, "We all know Mimi is sexy, but she doesn't need someone staring at her all day." She and Collins met eyes and started laughing immediately. Collins asked, "Has it really been _that_ long since you've gotten something?"

Mark looked like a watermelon **(yes watermelon, not tomato. He doesn't turn red, just dark pink in this story)** with blond hair and glasses. "It's just, uh…You look familiar."

Angel and Mimi exchanged knowing looks. Mimi explained, "Have you ever been to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work…I dance there."

The blonde's expression change from confused and embarrassed to realization. "That's right! They tied you up with the handcuffs!" When he realized he might be just a _little_ to excited he changed subjects. "Sorry. I guess I haven't properly introduced myself. My name's Mark Cohen. I'm a filmmaker." He offered his right hand out to her.

"Mimi Marquez." She gripped his hand with her right and gave it a firm shake, "Exotic dancer." She added with a giggle. Mimi and Mark gave each other a little smile as they put their hands down. She assumed that Mark and Angel had already been "properly introduced" so she didn't say anything about it.

"This will make a _great_ addition to my documentary…Maybe Roger will actually watch it…" Mark added saying the latter a little quieter. Collins did a little shrug and Angel added, "I'm sure he will, honey."

_Obviously I have missed some sort of meeting here._ Mimi thought. "Who's R—" But she couldn't finish her question since someone was riding in on a motorcycle and her words were drowned out by cheers.

—

"THANK YOU!" Maureen yelled from the stage as everyone started to applaud her performance. Angel, Collins, Mark, and Mimi started walk out of the area to get to the Life Café, laughing, mooing, and shouting comments like "that was _great!_" all the way there. At the restaurant they met up with Joanne, Maureen (whom they all showered with praises, which she seemed to enjoy), and many more Bohemians that were friends of people in the group.

Mark tried to get a table when Collins noticed Benny, someone Mimi hadn't seem for a _long_ time, and wished she would never have to see again. As they sat down to eat, Benny managed to point her out and reprimanded her for her groups of friends and their lifestyle. He even went and said, "Bohemia is dead."

Before she knew it, Mark was at the edge of the table, "dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes…" and what followed was pure, perfect chaos.

—

Well, I got to go now. But one more question:

Last night when I watched _Rent_ one of my friends came in to where some of us were watching it (had never seen it before), only saw the very end of "Out Tonight" and called Mimi a whore! I was like WTF…she just comes in and calls her a whore when she has done stuff just as bad as Mimi does. And then when I told one of my other friends this later tonight (let's call her Sally) and she was like, "well, she is a whore." One of my friends, lets call her Anna, backed me up with her being an exotic dancer. Then Sally went on about the line in "Light My Candle" **(she's only seen it once and what bothers me is that she assumes that the stage show can't be better than the movie when she's never _tried_ to listen to the OBCR and she says it's the best musical ever yet she won't let me give her a copy of the soundtrack, either one, and she thinks she knows better than I do about it)** about the best ass below fourteenth street **(which she said wrong)** and how guys must be doing her in the ass or having sex with her in some form. Then Anna explained she's only like a hooker since she somewhat sells her body for men's pleasure but she's not a whore, really. And I said that some guys could just be watching her dance and say it's the best below Fourteenth Street. Or even when she's outside walking. Who knows...Angel could've even said it to her!

What do you think? Personally, I think Sally is being a complete idiot about it, but whatever.

Bye! R&R!


	4. Stop with the Music!

**Will You Light My Candle?**

Wow! 26 reviews and now flames yet? That must be a record for me! Thanks for all the support and feedback, especially on the Sally issue. It makes me feel better that I'm actually right and that some of you are in even worse situations.

I'm sorry it's taken so long…I just finished a show and my first finals ever are coming up…oh well…I'm done with middle school by May 31st! Hells yeah!

ATTENTION!

I won't update too much over summer, though. A few weeks into summer I'll be leaving to visit family and then staying at camp. When I get back in mid July, I'll have a week off, and then I have band and opera camp. Then school starts, where I will be loaded with homework. Yay!...not…:'(

**Kiss the pain: **Ok, thank you…I felt so bad that I didn't cry, but that makes me feel a lot better. Plus the next weekend (four day weekend! Yay!) I started singing "I'll Cover You (Reprise)" and started crying, so that also means I'm getting closer to making myself cry! Musical theater, here I come!

**Cordyangel: **that's awesome! Funny song that is (apparently Yoda I now am). Ever heard of _Reefer Madness_? It's a Showtime move musical now, so buy it! It's hilarious! "There's only room for one Mary in my life: Mary Land. With an "l"…for love! I love Mary Lane!" Thanks for the support! "Eat the brownie, eat the brownie!"

**MarkysGirl:** Hey, he's practically albino so it just came to me. Plus, it gets annoying no one can think of anything better than "he turned as red as a tomato."

**AngelxCollins: **In my opinion, if you don't love the Angel/Collins relationship than you are a coldhearted bastard/bitch.

**I die without you:** Exactly what I'm trying to tell Sally!

**Hanachan01: **Yay! You're the first one whoever commented on that! I try to do that with this story! Tries to start unsuccessful slow clap oops…hee…hee…It's not the right moment I guess (Got to love _Not Another Teen Movie_!)

**Tori85: **ha…I love the phrase "two-cents"…reminds me of _The Outsiders_, too. Thank you!

**TiggPwns: **Thank you! My ego needs help right now; I missed one point on a vocal audition so I didn't move up to the next choir! I'm really pissed; thankfully Sally and my family reassured me that I'm a good singer.

**PrettyBoyFrontmanLove:** ATTENTION TO ALL READERS: I was going to add at the end that she meets Roger but I thought it was too soon, only a few hours different than when she would've met him. Plus I wrote that chapter after my birthday party in which I stayed up past five thirty, got less than a few hours of sleep, and I could barely concentrate any more. So there you go. Don't worry IT IS NOT GOING TO BE MARK/MIMI…at least at the end.

**Klutz101:** LOL…don't worry, they will eventually meet, dammit!

**L.M. Ward: ** Thank you, I rather like your review. 

**Goldfish682: ** Read Pretty boy's response above. Sorry about Jane…even though it makes me feel better that Sally's not like that. Really, I am sorry.

**Stage Mistress: **I feel the same way about the jobs and about Mimi, too! I used to not care for her but since writing this I like her even more. Plus I took this personality test it turned out that someone I knew wrote—who I inspired to become a RENTHEAD, thank you—that first said I was Mimi, than the other three times I was Angel, which made me feel REALLY good about myself .

**Jordan: **Just need a second!

**Maria: **Thank you, I will!

**Chapter 4: Stop with the Music!**

_December 25th, One PM, EST, Mark and Roger's loft_

**(Yes, this is the narrator following Mark. I wanted to shake things up. Plus, everyone's saying they miss Roger and want him in the story.)**

Mark Cohen woke up with a very bad headache to the sound of a guitar strumming. _It can't be later than six_, he said turning over to look at his small black clock on the table stand by his bed. The red letters were all blurred together. Sighing, he put on his glasses and read one o'clock. _Merry Christmas_ he thought and tried to get back to sleep. That didn't work since a guitar started playing even louder than before. Mark put a pillow over his head, tried every comfortable sleeping position, and everything else he could think of. Nothing worked.

Then, out of nowhere, his roommate Roger slammed the door open with his guitar. "Mark!" He yelled, tearing open the curtains, causing Mark to wince and put his head under his pillow. "If you don't get up right now and make us a Christmas lunch, I will play that song you _hate_ at top volume. I have that power since I know you are hung-over." Mark did nothing, for his head hurt too much to remember what song he hated so much. "I warned you." Roger made a face since he hated playing that song, too. "Here I go…" and, at top volume, played Jimi Hendrix's "Smoke on Water". **(My band friends love Jimi, just hate that song…so over done!) **Even though he hated the over played song, he was thrilled he could actually play a song after not playing for what seemed like eternity.

_Der, der, dum. Der, der, doo-dum. Der, der, dum, der-dum. _He played that refrain over and over until Mark finally whimpered, "fine, just stop playing!" Finally statisfied Roger turned out and walked from the room. He started laughing until he heard the sound of something hurling toward his head. Instinctly he moved to the side, just in time to miss getting hit by one of Mark's shoes. He smiled, since Mark did this every time he woke him up, even if Mark wasn't hung-over. After years of being his roommate, Roger learned three things about him he didn't know before. One, if you touch his camera, you die. Two, he wasn't a morning person. And three, if you touch his camera, you die.

As Mark slowly got out of bed and started making lunch, Roger thought of why he knew that you should never touch Mark's camera, especially without his permission, which happened when they weren't the only people living in the loft. Mark was out with Maureen someplace, Collins was at a job interview for MIT, Benny had just moved out and married Alison, and April had killed herself just over two months before. To lighten his mood, Roger started playing with Mark's video camera, filming random shots around the loft. When all of a sudden, Roger heard someone yell, "What the fuck are you doing with my camera?" causing Roger to drop the camera. Mark and Maureen had just entered the loft, and before Roger knew it, Mark lunged at him and started punching his back. **(Ha! I love that part of Anthony's memoir…him beating someone up makes me laugh _so_ hard!)**

"Holy shit man!" Roger yelled as he managed to get to out of Mark's hold. He looked at Maureen. Though Roger didn't care too much for Maureen, he saw the look of shock and horror on her face and realized she would've helped if she wasn't so petrified. Mark looked in horror at his fists and grabbed his camera and walked to the backside of the couch. He tried filming, but it didn't work. Instead of turning angry, he fell to the ground, his back against the couch, not crying, but getting closer than both Roger and Maureen had ever seen him get before. Maureen ran over and started comforting him with lines like, "It'll be okay pookie." Roger just sat there in stunned silence. At first he was upset that he was getting so upset over a camera—much more than when April died—but then he thought of what it would be like to lose something that he had for years, that was what he lived for, what he used to try to make money. He thought of what would've happened if his guitar broke, and he knew that he would've had the same reaction, maybe worse. Plus, it could be all his bottled emotions, which he rarely showed.

They stayed in the silence—except for Maureen's comforting words and Mark's hurried breaths—until Collins came home. Roger quietly informed him what happened and then Collins took the camera and took it to one of his technician friends. Eventually it was fixed—Mark hugged Collins he was so happy—and they looked back from then on in laughter.

To clear his mind, Roger started playing "Musetta's Waltz." Mark, who Roger always found even more hilarious drunk or hung-over, responded with, "There are plenty of poisons I can put in your food right now, you know that?" Roger didn't laugh, but his head made the connection that it was funny; he hadn't laughed since April died.

Soon Mark brought out a lunch of some food left over from the Life Café the night before. Mark saved some for himself, but made wetted a washcloth and put it on his head. He walked with his face pointing up and his hands carrying his lunch. Roger's brain made another conclusion that it was funny. Both men sat on the couch and started to eat, Mark trying to eat with his eyes covered.

"Merry Christmas" Roger said, and Mark followed with something that made another connection.

"Ugh. Happy Mazletof…"

—

Sorry, I can't think of anymore…oh well, hoped you liked it! Yay! Finally Roger gets into the story!

I didn't go into detail in the story of Roger with Mark's camera since I'm working on a fan fiction with random one shots called _Firsts and Lasts_. That will be in it, and I didn't know if I could put in a story in one fan fiction in another fan fiction.

_hip, hip _good bye now! Doodle-oodle-oodle, doodle-oodle-oodle, doodle-oodle-oodle-ooo.

Just finished a production of _Guys and Dolls_ and it's stuck in my head!


	5. You're Smile Reminded Me Of

**Will You Light My Candle?**

Wow! grabbing an award for 37 reviews without any flames or hates you like me! You really like me! starts shooting out tears

Hee. Got to love parodies!

**Elephantian: **Thank you! I'd hope it was funny…I just felt bad for not updating in forever that I just forced all this stuff into it.

**MarkysGirl: **First of all: I should have named my chapter 'When Mark Attacks'! Second: YAY! I don't feel so weird for reading that part over and over again. I just can't imagine Anthony beating anyone up! Speaking of _Without You_, is the "fictional" short story that Anthony and Adam wrote together published? I doubt it is, but I wish it were! Or if Adam had a memoir. I put his plays on my wish list, so hopefully I'll get some for Xmas/B-day.

**Cordyangel: **I don't mind if you start to comment before you actually read. I think I learn the full expierence of reading one of my works of art. Just kidding. And _Reefer Madness_ IS out on DVD! One of my "friends" took it from me without telling me, though. GRRRR!

Here's some links I found the night I uploaded the fourth chapter of _Will You Light My Candle?_

**RENTHead: **Even though I love her to death, she can be an idiot.

**ROGERluver**: I should've called it that!

**Mandy: **I'll explain to ya'll's in a bit why I haven't updated in forever!

**xI'll Cover Youx:** I love compliments! Shey-shey!

**Juliet Short: **Thank you, sister. (Woot?)

**Summers Rage: **Sorry! Read below information!

GUESS WHO HAS NOW SEEN THE TOURING PRODUCTION OF RENT TWICE? ME! It came to Starlight (an outdoor theater in Kansas), where they normally have a mixed show of amateurs and professionals, but since it was the tour, it was all professionals. I saw it the first day of school with my friend (her mom has season tickets) and I saw it on that Saturday, the twentieth of August I think, with my family. SOOO cool! My mom knows someone his son is friends with the guy who played Mark! They were all Amazing! Except Mimi wasn't too amazing of a singer. Maybe she had a cold or maybe she's just not good. But she looked the part and she moves SOOOOOOOOOOO well! During the first time when they did "Out Tonight" I was gaping on how well she did the dance.

So sorry I haven't updated in forever! Friends, family, vacation, musical theater camp, opera camp, wisdom teeth surgery (all six of them) three honors courses, trying to keep up with friends, and gallbladder issues that you thought were ulcer issues can really slow a girl down!

This is, in my own words on my xanga, the most FUMAZING (that word is copyrighted under my name…JK…just don't copy it, please!) video ever! Clips of the original cast doing the tenth anniversary performance of _Rent._

http/ funniest thing ever! Its _Rent_ comics and icons! Funniest thing, I swear!

http/community. has amazing videos from _Rent_ and other stuff!

**Sorry**: Not only am I sorry I didn't update quickly, but I'm sorry I put in chapter four that it's Jimi Hendrix's "Smoke on the Water." It's not. Don't know what I was thinking! It's the band's Deep Purple. It is still a very annoying song and I still like Jimi.

Hope this isn't _too_ forced. After my surgeries and camps and school and such, I've barely had time to breathe! Hope you appreciate me trying at least!

**Disclaimer: **_Rent_ quote (which I don't own) used to my own whims. _Why would I write fan fics if I owned this plot and all the characters that live in it?_ **(For those of you who didn't catch it, it's Roger's first line in "Rent")**

—

_December 25th, Six PM, EST, Mark and Roger's loft_

"Hey." Mark yawned tiredly, entering the main room of the lot from his own. He plopped onto the couch next to Roger wearing baggy boxer shorts and an old shirt from Brown University. **(Isn't it weird that the guy who played Mark in the touring company went to Brown…that's where Mark went in the play…my sister wants to go there…I don't really, it's too smart for me. I want to go to NYU Tisch School of Arts!)**

"Hey." Roger responded, concentrating on his guitar playing rather than his friend who had swallowed almost a lethal amount of aspirin earlier that day.

Mark grabbed his camera and turned it to Roger. "December twenty _fifth_, six PM, eastern standard time. I can't believe the holiday is almost done. Turns out nothing did come out of it, instead of my old shit. Again it's Roger playing his guitar that's finally tuned…for once in his life." Mark laughed, but Roger made no reaction instead of just rolling his eyes. "I wonder if he can play anything other than random chords…" Roger started playing 'Musetta's Waltz'. "…Besides 'Musetta's Waltz'."

Roger got very pissed off at that. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to take your camera! Remember what happened last time?" Mark lowered his camera and couldn't think of anything else to do but stick his tongue out…which he did.

"Fine. I'll just show you the clips I got last night. Mwahaha." Mark did a sarcastic evil laugh. Roger groaned but obliged. At least the old video camera wasn't in his face for once in the time he lived in the loft. The very pale blond rewound the film until it finally got to December 24th 9 PM.

After the clips of them in the loft Mark shot before he left, there was a recording of Collins, Angel, and some new girl he never saw before. It was funny; she looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he knew her. He could recognize the other random bohemians from the Life and other protests and things, but she was different. A voice could be heard as the camera went down to Mark's chest level. "Oops" Mark whispered softly, he was into the film too much to say anything else. Obviously he forgot the camera was still on.

_"Sorry. I guess I haven't properly introduced myself. My name's Mark Cohen. I'm a filmmaker."_ _Mark's gloved hand reached out from behind the camera._

_The familiar girl smiled and reached her hand out. "Mimi Marquez." She gave Mark's hand a shake. "Exotic dancer," She laughed._

"Where do I know h—? Roger started to say.

"Quiet! It's the protest!"

Roger sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration. Not only could he not remember where he met this Mimi person before, it was obvious Mark was still obsessing over that bitch Maureen.

—

How was it? I hope not too bad…I tried! Been having some writer's block. Hope you liked it though! Review please!


End file.
